SMT
Mar10: In the series premiere a day has been created to celebrate the Mario Brothers' great deeds! This festival proves a success until Bowser and his Koopalings decide to raise chaos resulting in the Mario Bros. and friends having to make the mark once more and #Luigi's Luck: Contrary to most's beliefs, Luigi is actually the luckiest lifeform in the Mushroom Kingdom. E.Gadd confirms this after some experiments and it's not long before the Koopalings get the brilliant idea to steal Luigi's luck and turn it into a Luckshroom. #Ghost Bros.ters: Mario joins Luigi in some ghost hunting #Sass in Sarasaland: Luigi goes to visit Daisy on his own. #The Kidnapped Koopaling Caper: After going after Bowser Jr. for (reason to be added later) Mario and all of the Koopalings go missing. Bowser asks Luigi to journey on with him so the two of them may find the other Koopalings. (fter 3 days of not coming home since his departure Luigi sets out to save his brother. On his way to Bowser’s castle he encounters Boss Bass and Big Bertha, two married Big Cheep Cheeps who want to exact their revenge on Luigi.) #Earnestly Annoying: One of Dixie's cousins comes over during a party of the Kong's and begins annoying them #Adventures of the Toad Birgade: Toad, Bucken, Ala, Lime and Val explore the underwater searching for the elusive Minus World but instead get caught up with the vicious Gooper Blooper and his legion. #Obey Wario, Destroy Mario!: Wario jacks the air waves and turns nearly all the world against Mario after finding that he's the only thing that can stand between him and one of the world's greatest treasures: The crown and gem of Princess Peach #Tramplin' Stu's Rampage: A strange undiscovered alternative breed of Strollin' Stu has suddenly appeared and is reeking havoc on the newly developed Delfino City so Mario, Luigi, E.Gadd and Bucken Berry go to stop him. #The Book in the Bottle: While taking a break after the defeat of Tramplin' Stu the group find a strange minature book in a bottle and attempt to fish it out, thinking something useful may be inside. #A Break That Breaks: After everyone in the Kingdoms pledges to take a break from their normal adventures the group soon finds that warp pipes, zones and whistles are malfunctioning and taking people to random places. As such the New Mario Bros. crew (Mario, Luigi, Bucken, Ala) begin to investigate and on the way meet Nabbit, André, Yoshi, Gonzales Jr. and...Geno?! #The Mysterious Mansion: During a game of truth or dare 9-Volt is forced to go to an abandoned mansion which is said to hold a fiercesome anicent witch. He goes there only to find the rather avereage Ashley and her friend Red. 9-Volt is now stuck in the mansion and living with Ashley and over time discovers the secret of how she got Red as well as much more. #Pionpi's Plight: Pionpi attempts kidnapping Daisy on his own for Tatanga's favor. #Mushroom Mistake: Bowser tries to use Kamek's magic and Zombie Mushrooms to create Dry Goombas, to have more enemies the Mario Bros. have to fend off. But instead of making a Dry Goomba it turns that Goomba into an undead zombie that runs away. Later on it attempts to eat a Yoshi it encounters. The Yoshi retaliates by eating the Goomba. However this turns the Yoshi into a seemingly indomitable force turning everyone world round into zombies. Without hurting him it’s up to the remaining powers of Peach, Yoshi, Petey Piranha and Dixie Kong to find a cure and defeat the zombie menace. #Yin-Yarn's Invasion Part 1: Kamek has gained assistance from a wool-wearing wizard named Yin-Yarn who wants to...CRAFT the world in his own image and to alter the...FABRIC of the universe by combining all of them into one yarn. However Kamek and Yin-Yarn think ahead, capturing nearly Mario's entire squad. A young group of Yoshi (calling themselves the FlutterKick Crew) decide to team up and do what their idle (Mario's Yoshi) would do and save the day against all odds. #Yin-Yarn's Invasion Part 2: The second half in which the Flutterkick Crew begins finding and saving their friends, obtaining the Wonder Wools and even growing wings! #Baby Rosalina: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Daisy find a baby awfully similar looking to Rosalina and attempt to protect it from the curious King Koopa. #Rosalina vs. the Shadow Triad: While exploring the universe Rosalina, Chiko, Polari and the other Lumas come in contact with mysterious aliens unknown to even them and must do battle to protect the Comet Observatory from destruction. #The Mystery of Mr. X: Donkey and Diddy set out to an abandoned island to discover the secrets of the legendary Kremling, "Mr. X". #MC Ballyhoo's Zero Gravity Racing Extravaganza: E.Gadd has finally managed to gather enough Super Mushrooms to super size part of the book from the bottle. By reading up he finds each Mushroom belonged to a kingdom that has or is existing and during this study the Mario Carnival from "Mar10" is reopened and MC Ballyhoo is hosting a racing cup where the winner gets a special mushroomy surprise. E.Gadd decides to enter in an attempt to get this surprise but along the way he'll be challenged by Bowser and his Koopalings, the Mario squad and even three special extra-dimensional characters! #Waluigi's Warehouse: The Black Jewel returns and kidnaps Wario along with his entire WarioWare Inc. building and possesses all the electronics in the facility with the assistance of the newly discovered Voltage Mushroom. Waluigi flies solo on this journey as he attempts to save Wario and finally destroy the Black Jewel. Armed with a water gun, Slime-bomb given to him by E.Gadd of all people and his natural abilities to...swim through air and bend plants to his will (HOW?!) Waluigi will not only have to take on Black Jewel but the vengeful Captain Syrup, Pionpi and more. As Waluigi travels through the Warehouse, he st-- "borrows" as much of Wario's jewels, gold and money as he can in a bid to raise enough money to launch his own fast food company all while attempting to outrun a time limit that will eventually give Black Jewel the ability. Ashley/Red in Waluigi’s Warehouse #Fusiroom-Ha!!: E.Gadd and Frankly sends Mario, Luigi and Goombella out to scout the undergrounds to see if the rumor of their being more Mushrooms than the ones they know about being true. The three meet Koops along the way (who's gotten into some trouble with André and Pédro, two more unsavory Koopas) who's discovered a strange batch of teal eyed-brown and orange headed Mushrooms that, at first seem to do nothing (other than taste good). But after making contact and eating the shrooms, Mario and Goombella and Luigi and Koops find themselves fused together as two powerful entities! They must now deliver the Fusion Shrooms to the two professors while avoiding the cunning André and Pédro. #Remaining Down to Earth: The Comet Observatory crashes on Earth and Rosalina explores to see how much has changed #Shadow Mario Strikes Again: Shadow Mario returns and takes over the Watermelon Kingdom with help from Tatanga, so the now vigilante Koopa Bros and Stanley the Bugman have to stop them from killing the two villains. #Duel for Delfino! Return of the Gaddbrush!: After defeating Shadow Mario, the Koopa Bros. and Stanley discover and viciously defeated Bowser Jr. who reveals that the Shadow Mario they fought was a clone diversion created by Il Piantissimo, the person currently possessing the brush...or rather being possessed by the brush. When Bowser Jr. attempted to get the original perfect union of technology and magic: AKA the Gaddbrush he was met with Il Piantissimo and in a freak accident Pianti is corrupted by the brush and turned into a monster who wants nothing more than to make everything itself (aka paint). E.Gadd has finally finished the book which he discovers has nothing on the other pages. Presuming it must be revealed with hidden means as he can vaguely see text, he takes the book (and Stuffwell) with him as he goes with the Mario Bros. to receive the brush. With ambitions in mind the Mushroom Heroes are deployed as well as the Koopa Clan and even Bloopers in an attempt to get the world shaping instrument back. However Gooper Blooper and his cronies have plans much bigger than anyone expects. Plans capable of changing life as we know. Can our heroes stop them before it's too late? #After Inkpact: The season finale in which Il Piantissimo and Sooper Gooper Blooper (the true leader of the Blooper species) fused with the Paintbrush and in their mixed ambitions accidentally recreate the world as the world of Splatoon. During First Inkpact (I'm sorry) the book from the bottle is covered in ink revealing a strange Squid shaped mushroom, Mario sprays it with F.L.U.D.D. similar to how he used to spray Shadow Mario "M"s and voila! He's used the Inkling Mushroom to transform into an Inkling. With nearly everything transformed into Ink, E.Gadd uses the last ditch effort to send himself, Mario, F.L.U.D.D. and Stuffwell to the future using the Warpulator. 14,000 years later (yeah) we cut to a young Inkling girl learning about the Octarian Menace and deciding she wants to do something about it. So she and her friends set out to help while discovering what happened between First Inkpact and now.